


You Are the Best

by foureyedwriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Ignis, Omegaverse, Surprises, just a bit of soft stuff, shared baths, tired ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: Gladio makes sure Ignis has everything he needs—especially when he’s only a few weeks away from giving birth to their second pup.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had some soft GladNis feelings this morning, so I wrote this little thing. I’m planning on adding two more parts to this at some point :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ignis reads the paper in front of him again, words barely making sense to him. He rubs his lower back and tries to get more comfortable on his chair as the door to his and Gladio’s room opens. The scent of Alpha immediately fills the air, and Ignis lets out a small sigh.

“Gladio!” He turns to look over his shoulder. “You’re back early.”

Gladio snorts. “It’s past six, Iggy.”

“What?” Ignis blinks, making out the clock on the wall. “Oh…”

“Don’t tell me you’ve been at it the whole day.” Gladio approaches his mate, placing his huge hands on his shoulders.

“I didn’t quite realize the time.” Ignis admits, leaning back. The warmth of Gladio’s palms bleeds into his tense muscles. His own hand comes to rest on his swollen middle.

“You should take it easy, don’t you think? You’re due in what--three weeks?” Gladio rubs small circles on Ignis’ shoulders, smiling as he realizes the Omega relaxing a little under the touch. Ignis hums, eyes falling close. “Let me run you a bath. How does that sound?”

Ignis can’t stop the small whine at the thought of a nice smelling, warm bath, and blushes as he realizes it. 

Gladio chuckles, kissing the top of Ignis’ head. “Stay put. I’ll prepare the bath for you.”

“Will you,” Ignis licks his lips. “Will you join me?”

Gladio’s gaze holds a promise as it rests on Ignis. “How could I say no to that, hmm?”

The bathroom is right next to their shared bedroom in the citadel and has a big bathtub. When Ignis is lead into the room, the tub is filled with soapy water, the scent of lavender filling the air. He takes a deep, calm breath and smiles as Gladio snatches his glasses off. 

“Let me help you out of your clothes.” Gladio says. Things have gotten a bit harder on Ignis the bigger his belly had grown; and now, only a few weeks away from meeting their pup, he’s grateful for a helping hand. Especially when it’s Gladio’s who touches him with so much love and care.

Not long after Ignis slides into the warm water, moaning in pleasure. “By the Six, this is perfect.” he says.

Gladio grins, proud with himself, while peeling out of his own clothes. “Only the best for you.”

“You are the best for me.” Ignis says softly, and Gladio leans down to kiss his Omega deeply. 

“You mean, you are the best for me.” he states, and climbs into the tub, sitting behind Ignis. 

Ignis leans against Gladio’s strong chest, all muscles protecting a heart of gold. “Thank you.”

Gladio hums, nuzzling Ignis’s scent glands and lets his hands run over his big belly. “I can’t believe we’ll meet them soon.”

“I can’t, either. But I’m ready to be a little more mobile again.” Ignis chuckles. “Oh!--Did you feel that? They’re saying hi daddy.”

Gladio indeed felt a kick against the palm of his hand,his heart swelling with pride. He gave this pup to Ignis, Ignis carries their pup. It’s just as exciting as it was the first time. “Hi little one.” he says. “You think Rose will be excited?”

Ignis hums under the touch of his Alpha, loving his hands on his belly--or anywhere on his body, really. “Maybe? Today she was excited to go to the park with Prompto, Noctis and the twins and sleep over. I can’t believe she’s four already.”

“No.” Gladio chuckles. “Time runs so fast.”

“Yeah.” Ignis relaxes more against Gladio’s chest, letting himself inhale the calming scent of lavender mixed with both their scents. 

Ignis wakes in his and Gladio’s bed, lying on his side and Gladio’s warm body pressed to his back. “Gladio?” he says, voice sleep-hoarse. 

Gladio runs a hand up and down his side. “Hey, sleeping beauty. Need anything?”

“Did I just fall asleep on you?” asks Ignis, a little embarrassed. 

Gladio chuckles, Ignis able to feel the rumble of it from how close they are. “That you did.”

“I apologize.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” Gladio assures. “So, do you need anything? I’m quite sure you could be hungry.”

“Ravenous.” Ignis admits in a hushed voice, and Gladio right-out laughs.

“Can’t have that, right? What do you want me to get for you?”

Ignis hums in thought. “Peanutbutter-jam sandwich, pickles, err, do you think they have this vanilla pudding still? If so, then with cherries.”

Gladio kisses Ignis’ temple, smiling at the small purr leaving his lips. “I’ll be right back.”

“Splendid.” Ignis replies, stealing a kiss from Gladio before he leaves. His hand strokes his belly, feeling their pup move inside. He truly is the luckiest Omega alive. 

When Gladio returns to their bedroom whatsoever, he finds Ignis fast asleep again. He smiles, placing the food on a nearby table, and slides in behind Ignis. The food can wait when his Omega is so tired to just drop off again. 

Gladio falls asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some nesting happens, food is cooked, and Ignis sleeps a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little fluffy part of GladNis. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads this, thanks for Kudos and comments! I really appreciate it :D

Ignis looks left and right before he hurries down the corridor as fast as his current state allows. His arms are full of Gladio’s clothes, stolen from the palace washers. They’re smelling strongly like the Alpha, and Ignis loves that. 

Arriving at his and Gladio’s apartment at the citadel, he closes the door behind himself, and lets out a sigh. Everything went according to plan. 

Ignis puts the clothes down on the bed for now, stretching out a bit. His belly grew even more over the last few weeks, and moving around became a bit more of a struggle. But still the urge to get more of Gladio’s scent around him was stronger than any fatigue could be at this point. 

The little one kicks, Ignis’ hand finding the spot and rubbing it. “Hey there. Not much longer until we’ll meet.” There’s another kick as if in answer, and Ignis smiles. 

He starts arranging what he found on the mattress, sniffling every piece of clothes as he does. Gladio’s scent fills him simultaneously with calm and a soft kind of arousal. It’s his Alpha, his mate, the father of both their pups. 

Rose is playing next door with Prompto and Noctis’ twins, one of the palace nurses having an eye on the kids. It’s nice to know their daughter is in good hands while Ignis and Gladio do their jobs; or in Ignis’ case starts to get prepared for the arrival of their second pup. At this point he can’t deny he’s indead nesting.

He huffs a small laugh as he lays eyes on the piles and piles of clothes on the bed, and for a brief second he wonders if Gladio has something left to wear. Not that he would mind if his Alpha would run around naked, but that’s most likely not appropriate for a Crowns Guard.

When Ignis is satisfied with his work, he lets himself fall backwards into what is clearly the heaven of softness and scent. It’s perfect. The Omega wiggles a bit to get more comfortable, lying on his side, and before he knows it, he’s asleep.

A warm chuckle accompanied by a warm hand in his hair makes him wake, and Ignis blinks to be met by Gladio’s soft gaze. 

“Hey beautiful.” Gladio’s eyes sparkle with contained laughter. 

“What time is it?” Ignis says, words a bit slurred in waking.

“Half past five.” Gladio replies. “Were you tired out by getting all my clothes here?”

Ignis blushes, pursing his lips. “No….”

“You could just have told me to not bring them to cleaning, you know?” And now Gladio laughs.

“I didn’t know I wanted them, then.”

“It’s okay. It’s cute.”

“I’m not cute.” Ignis says. 

“Of course not.” Gladio laughs even more now, and Ignis huffs a laugh of his own. Gladio climbs into bed behind Ignis, then, pulling him close to his chest. “You feeling okay?”

Ignis hums, pressing closer to his Alpha. “Yes. Apparently just tired.”

“No wonder.” Gladio’s hand runs over Ignis’ round belly. “You’re growing us a pup in there.”

Ignis entwines their fingers on his stomach. “And I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Gladio leans in to kiss Ignis, feels his hard stomach between them and his chest swells with pride for his perfect, perfect Omega.

***

The next day finds Ignis in the kitchen of the citadel. There is a kitchen in his and Gladio’s apartment too, but what he’s doing is supposed to be a surprise. So he can’t exactly cook there.

Lucky for him the chef of the kitchen really likes him and lets him have it his way. The only thing the Beta insisted on was getting some help for Ignis, since he can’t move very freely anymore with being so far along in his pregnancy. 

So Prompto is there, chattering happily with Ignis about their pups while Noctis has a sparring session with Gladio. Perfect in Ignis’ book, so Gladio will be too busy to come and look for him. 

“They’re due any day now, right?” Prompto says, cutting the potatoes just like Ignis told him to.

“Yes.” Ignis sighs, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I’m ready for them to be born, I can tell you.”

Prompto laughs. “Yeah, I remember that feeling.”

“And you had twins.” Ignis says.

“True. I felt so heavy towards the end of it all. It wasn’t fun the last weeks.” Prompto has a gentle expression on his face, and Ignis smiles at him.

“But you’d do it again?”

“Absolutely.” Prompto replies without missing a beat, grabbing another potatoe. “I mean, you too. You’re obviously doing this the second time.”

Ignis snorts a soft laugh. “That I do.”

“Are you scared? Of giving birth again, I mean. Like, now you know how much it hurts.” 

“Mmmm. No, I don’t think I’m scared, but I’m definitely nervous.”

Prompto doesn’t stop cutting the vegetables as he speaks again. “Understandable. I mean, it’s exciting, and scary, and emotional. And all at the same time.”

“Yeah… Prompto? Can I… May I ask you something?”

Prompto’s gaze snaps up at the change in tone, and his movements still as he nods, looking like a little puppy. 

“When it’s time,” Ignis continues. “I’d love to have you and Noctis there again. If that’s not too much of a bother.”

Prompto drops the potatoe and the knife and hugs Ignis, laughing bright and happy. “Of course, Ignis. We’d be honored to be there with you and Gladio.”

Ignis pats Prompto’s back. “We might have to deal with a grumpy prince, though, in case it starts in the middle of the night.”

“Don’t worry about that. Even Noctis will be too excited to be grumpy about some missed sleep.”

“Yeah, he probably will be.”

They continue preparing the food in comfortable silence, just talking in between about the next steps, and Ignis feels himself relax. It’s good to know that his whole pack will be there when the little one decides to be born.

***

Later that day Ignis and Prompto prepared the dining table in Ignis’ and Gladio’s apartment with flowers and candles, and steaming bowls of food--beef with garlic, and baked potatoes with vegetables and local seasoning, covered with cheese. 

“Thank you for your help, Prompto. I really appreciate that.” Ignis says, rubbing his lower back. Being on his feet so long to prepare the food even with Prompto’s help was tiring, to say the least. But he smiles as he looks at what they made, and he hopes Gladio will enjoy it too. 

Prompto grins. “No problem. I like spending time with you. And I learned a thing or two today.” He bids his goodbye soon after, wishing Ignis and Gladio a nice evening. 

As soon as Prompto left, Ignis allows himself to sit down on one of the armchairs, groaning in pleasure as the weight of his heavy belly doesn’t pull on his back anymore. He planned everything through, knowing that Gladio will be here in the next five minutes, but Ignis didn’t plan for his body having its own plans and just falling asleep where he sits. 

“Iggy?” Gladio’s soft voice startles him, and Ignis blinks.

“Gladio. Welcome home.” Ignis says, trailing off into a yawn. Only then does realization sink in and he straightens in the seat. “By the Six, I fell asleep!”

Gladio chuckles. “From what I see over there you worked very hard.”

“Prompto helped me.” Ignis rubs his eyes under his glasses. 

“When did you do that? It’s all fresh and hot, and when I was here earlier, you weren’t.”

“We cooked in the main kitchen. I wanted it to be a surprise.” 

Gladio’s smile is so full of love and adoration that Ignis feels his heart swell with it. “Then we should eat the meal you made for us, and then I’ll bring you to bed. How does that sound?”

“Perfect.” Ignis smiles, and takes the hand Gladio offers him to get out of the chair. “Thank you.”

“Look at you, you gorgeous man.” Gladio kisses Ignis gently, hands rubbing over his belly.

“You must mean yourself.” Ignis says, blushing slightly. “I am very lucky to have you.”

Gladio kisses him again. 

They don’t only enjoy a meal that evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gives birth to his and Gladio’s second pup.

“Do you want another cup of tea?” Gladio asks, an arm around Ignis.

“I can get some!” Prompto eagerly says, while Noctis watches his friends with a mixture of anticipation and worry.

“I’m quite alright.” Ignis assures, rubbing his huge belly. Everyone is sitting with him since labor started earlier that day. “Thank you.”

“You want a massage?” asks Gladio, all eager on helping Ignis with every discomfort he might be feeling. 

Ignis huffs a laugh. “Gladio. You know I always love your hands on me.”

Prompto coos. “You two are so cute.”

Gladio lets one hand run over Ignis’ belly, the other down his back. He can feel the tightening of muscles under his palm, feel his mate stiffen a bit with the contraction. “Tell me what you need.”

Ignis hums, rocking back and forth where he sits. “I have my Alpha here, and my pack. Our little one might be born soon. I have everything I need.” 

“I’ll get that oil you like.” Prompto is up from his seat on the floor, the fire in the fireplace bathing the room in warmth and orange light. 

Noctis follows Prompto with his eyes, a small smile on his lips. “He’s probably more excited than the two of you.”

Gladio laughs. “Well, I don’t think that’s possible.”

Prompto returns with a small bottle he hands Gladio, smiling at him and Ignis. “There you go.”

“Thank you, Prompto.” Ignis starts to get out of his big shirt, not ashamed the slightest to sit just in boxer briefs in front of his friends. They’re his brothers, his family. He has nothing to hide from them. 

His belly rests heavy on his thighs, a few stretch marks visible on the tight skin. Gladio starts running his hands over the bump, spreading the oil, and feeling pleased with himself as Ignis sighs contently under the touch. 

The quiet and calm atmosphere changes when Ignis’ contractions start to get stronger and more frequent, having the Omega squirm on the couch and groaning when the pain peaks. Gladio runs his hands over his belly and his back, tries to relax him in between contractions. 

“It’s… it’s moving quickly now.” Ignis pants after the last contraction is over. He already feels the next one build and whines from the discomfort. “Oh, by the Six…”

Noctis and Prompto are close, offering ice chips, water, a hand to hold while Ignis gets more and more restless.

“Do you want to try getting up?” Gladio asks quietly.

Ignis moans, squeezing Prompto’s hand tightly while burying his nose in Gladio’s scent glands. “Yeah. Nngh--maybe… maybe that’ll be good.”

It’s a slow journey around the living area, Ignis pausing every few steps to work through another contraction. He has his arms around Gladio’s neck, Prompto and Noctis to both of his sides, as he tries to relieve some of the pressure by circling his hips.

“You’re doing great, Iggy.” Gladio says, kissing his mate’s sweaty temple. “Soon we’ll meet our little one.”

“Can’t wait--oh!” Ignis gasps, warm fluid running down his legs, soiling his boxers and the carpet where he stands. “Apologies.”

“Specs.” Noctis snorts mildly. “This is really nothing you need to apologize for.”

Gladio leads Ignis out of the puddle, while Prompto grabs some towels. Noctis places a hand on Ignis’ back, feeling how tight his muscles are. 

“Not much longer now, huh?” he says.

“I hope so.” Ignis says, trailing off into a whimper. The pressure is much more painful than before without the buffer of the amniotic fluid. “They said--nngh--they said it’s usually… faster the second time around.”

“It’ll be over soon.” Gladio encourages Ignis. “And then we’ll meet our second pup.”

“Yeah.”

***

A few hours later there’s not much progress. By now Ignis is lying on the couch, panting through the contractions, but he still doesn’t feel the urge to push even after hours and hours of labor. Noctis sneaked away to get one of the doctors to check on Ignis. 

Gladio is worried as the doctor checks Ignis and notices the furrow between his brows. Ignis whimpers with the discomfort, pressing against Gladio as if that would make the pain disappear. 

“Doctor?” Prompto asks, searching the Beta’s gaze. 

“It’s quite a big child you’re expecting.” he says, hands on Ignis’ belly to check for the position of the pup. “It has a hard time fitting.”

“What does that mean?” Gladio wants to know, alarmed. “Will he… will he be okay?”

“We’ll see if he can give birth naturally. I’ll stay here and watch the progress.” the doctor says. 

Ignis whimpers. “It’s… it’s going to be okay, love.” He looks at Gladio. They heard before that their pup is bigger than Rose was, and they heard before that it could lead to a c-section, but both, Gladio and Ignis, wanted to try. “We got this.”

The doctor finds a place in one of the armchairs, watching the laboring Omega in the middle of his pack.

The hours pass, night becomes day, and finally Ignis feels the urge to push. After the doctor checked on the dilation, he nods encouragingly. “You’re ready.”

“Finally.” Ignis pants. He is exhausted from the long labor, from the never ending pain of the past hours, but he finds new strength in the fact that it’s almost over. 

He lies on his back against Gladio’s chest, Prompto and Noctis to the sides. They’re helping him to keep his legs open as he finally starts to push. 

The doctor kneels in front of Ignis, watching the process. He has a few instruments ready in case he needs them, but neither Ignis nor the other three want to think about it. 

“Oh gods. Oh gods!” Ignis screams as he feels himself being stretched open impossibly wide, the head of their pup sliding downwards farther. 

“You’re doing great, Iggy.” Prompto says, while Gladio kisses his hair. 

“That was good. Give me another nice, long push.” the doctor encourages, and Ignis does, bending down a bit with the help of Gladio. He grunts from the effort, his entrance burning where the head is slowly pushing through it. 

It goes like this for a while, and with each push the pup moves down a bit more. 

“Specs, we’re here with you. We got you.” Noctis says, just wanting this to be over. Wanting this to get to the part where they meet the new member of their pack, and where the pain will be over for Ignis. 

“Stop pushing.” the doctor instructs as the pup is finally-.finally!--crowning. “Pant through it.” He reaches for something, Ignis squirming in Gladio’s hold with the pain of the contractions, and the burn of the stretch being too much. 

“I can’t---nngh-- I can’t stop!” Ignis desperately says. “I need--Aaah!--I need…”

“Tell your mate to stop.” the doctor addresses Gladio. “I need to free the child from the umbilical cord.”

“Hear that, Iggy?” Gladio says, trying to make his scent more soothing for his suffering Omega. “Breathe through it. You know how. Okay?”

Ignis whimpers what might have been his agreement to this. He pants with the pain, works through it somehow, but it’s hard. It’s incredibly hard, and he’s so tired. Just so, so tired.

“It’ll be over soon, Ignis.” Prompto says, and there’s his hand scratching Ignis’ scalp to distract him a little from everything. “Soon you’ll meet your pup.”

But even after the doctor signaled for Ignis to push again, the little one doesn’t seem to be in a hurry to make it into the world. Ignis pushes and pushes with all his might, trembling with the effort and the agony running through his body. 

“Doctor.” Noctis says quietly. “It shouldn’t take that long, right?”

The doctor smiles at the prince. “Births are all different. Everything is going well.”

Ignis barely hears him. “Gladio, it hurts so bad.” he whispers. “I need… I can’t…”

“You’re almost there, darling. I promise.” Gladio kisses Ignis’ temple and forehead, gaze searching the doctor’s, silently asking for help.

Only a little later it’s clear the pup is stuck. Gladio feels a mild panic while Ignis pants and groans in his arms. The doctor tries to reposition the unborn with pressing on Ignis’ belly, making the Omega howl in pain and Gladio growl. Noctis pulls the man away from his laboring friend. 

“How dare you.” he hisses.

The doctor lifts his hands. “I’m trying to help him. You should keep your Alpha-nature under control.”

“You’re not fucking touching him like this again.” Gladio says, voice low.

“Alright. Help him on his knees, then.” the doctor says calmly, used to Alpha’s getting protective over their Omega’s in labor. 

“He can barely move like this.” Prompto says, worrying his bottom lip.

“Bring him to his knees.” the doctor says again. 

Gladio and Prompto gently move Ignis, whispering small apologies to cause him more pain with this. He’s still stretched open by the child’s head, body working hard to give birth to them.

“Oh, Six…,” Ignis breathes, shaking with the effort of being on his knees even with the support of Prompto and Gladio. 

But the change in position doesn’t bring the desired effect either, and the situation becomes critical. “We can’t do a c-section at this point anymore.” the doctor says. “But we have to do something.”

“Please help him.” Gladio says, earlier rage forgotten. He just needs to make sure his mate and pup will be okay. 

The doctor nods. “Lie him on his back again, hold his legs up.”

Ignis protests against the new change in position, but he’s too weak to fight his friends. “I need them out---nngh---please.”

“Not much longer now.” the doctor assures. He waits for the next contraction and instructs Ignis to push. At the same time as the contraction peaks, he cuts Ignis’ entrance open a bit more, the pup moving down. “Push, Ignis.”

Ignis tries to get enough air into his lungs, and with the next contraction he pushes again. He can feel their pup move again, can feel their shoulders stretch him open even more. “Aaaaah!” he screams, and then goes lax against Gladio’s chest just as their pup comes into the world. 

“Iggy?” Gladio asks, panic in his voice. “Ignis!”

The pup cries after taking their first breath, the doctor taking care of the umbilical cord while Noctis and Prompto lean over Ignis. The Omega passed out after all the exhaustion of the last twenty-four hours. 

“Is he okay?” asks Prompto quietly.

“He sure is just exhausted.” the doctor assures, cleaning the baby and offering it to Noctis who sits closest. “I’ll take care of Ignis now. Gladiolus, congratulations to your healthy son.”

Gladio can’t take his eyes off Ignis--sweaty, pale and unconscious. He registers the first cry of their pup, but he can’t look away from the man he loves. “Will he be okay?”

The doctor nods. “Yes, yes. I’ll bring him over to the bedroom and take care of him.”

“I’ll help.” Prompto offers, and is on his feet in an instant. 

Gladio stays rooted to the spot, Noctis scooting closer to him. 

“Look, Gladio.” he says gently. “He’s beautiful.”

Gladio blinks against the wetness in his eyes, the emotions of the whole situation catching up to him. But now he does look at the bundle in Noctis’ arms, and his heart swells with pride. “Oh, by the Six! Look at him.”

Noctis puts him into Gladio’s arms. “Congrats, Gladio.”

Gladio smiles wobbly at the prince before taking in the features of his son. With his dark hair he looks like Gladio, but he’ll probably have Ignis’ nose. “He’s perfect.”

Not much later the doctor comes out again, smiling at Noctis and Gladio. “Ignis is alright. He’s awake now, if you want to go.”

Gladio moves before he even fully realizes. “Thank you, doctor.”

“You’re very welcome.” the doctor says.

Ignis lies in his and Gladio’s bed as Gladio enters the room, Prompto sitting next to him and holding a cup. He still looks exhausted, but he smiles as he sees Gladio.

“My love.” he greets.

“I brought someone to say hello to his mommy.” Gladio replies, sitting on the other side of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

Ignis shifts a bit, propped up on a few pillows. “I’m quite alright. The doctor gave me something. My apologies for scaring you, Gladio.”

Gladio kisses Ignis’ lips gently. “I’m just glad you’re okay. Now, say hi to the little man.”

“We have a son.” Ignis says in awe, taking in the features of the little one. Gladio places him in Ignis’ arms, smiling as he sees how the pup instinctively snuggles close to Ignis’ chest. 

“Yeah, we have a son.” Gladio agrees. 

Noctis joins them a little later, finding his spot next to Prompto and catching glimpses of the newest member of their pack. “The kids will be so excited.”

“We should let Ignis rest a bit before we introduce our little boy to Rose and the twins.” Gladio muses. 

Ignis purrs gently for their new pup, lulling it to sleep and making his whole pack relax. It’s been some exhausting hours for all of them. “What do you think of naming him Oleander?”

Prompto makes an excited little sound. “That’s pretty.”

“Another flower name?” Noctis asks, but he’s grinning.

“Of course. He’s a Scentia-Amicitia, after all.” Ignis replies.

Gladio leans in to kiss Ignis again. “It’s perfect. Just like he is. And our daughter. And you. Thank you for making me the happiest Alpha alive.”

“Thank you for making my life better, Gladio. Every day.”

Prompto and Noctis bid their goodbyes soon after, wanting to give the little family some privacy. And, in Noctis’ case, to get some sleep. 

Ignis and Gladio fall asleep tangled under the bedsheets, the Alpha holding his Omega while their newborn son sleeps in a crib next to the bed. They’re happy to finally have met their son and are looking forward to introducing him to Rose and the twins, looking forward to many adventures and exciting days for their pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
